Moon Shine
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane and her best friend Kenzie were just two normal girls until they met Bo and were thrown into a world of magic. Amane didn't particularly want to stay, but the people insisting she wasn't human weren't giving her much of a choice. Eventual Dyson/oc


_**A/N: so here it is, the first chapter of my newly revamped Lost Girl fan fiction featuring my OC Amane. This chapter varies from the original one I posted, so I urge you all t**_ _ **o reread it. For those interested, I have been making Pinterest Boards for each of my stories, with pins that show Characters, any outfits discribex, and anything else that is what inspired me to write something. If you want to see the board for this story, go to Pinterest /SammiPaglia/moonshine-fanfic-board/**_

 _ **i hope you all enjoy, I'll post a new chapter soon. Thank you for all the support, lots of love!**_

* * *

Amane groaned as she heard the familiar ding of a text notification from her phone. She rolled over in the bed, her arm blindly reaching for the phone that rested in the nightstand. Her hand wrapped around the device, and she brought it to her face, her eyes squinty at the bright light that emitted from the phone. After a few moments of blurry white light, her eyes adjusted, and she read the words showing on the screen.

 **Kenzi**

 _Meet me Amelia's._

Amane groaned as her eyes closed, her arm tossing the phone back on the direction of the nightstand. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was damn sure she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She let herself savor one more minute before forcing herself out of the warm confines of the bed.

She zombied her way through her morning routine, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, applying light makeup, and getting dressed. She chose a simple outfit, wearing some black pants and a loose burgundy top that had spaghetti straps. She threw a ivory cardigan on over it, and put on a pair of simple black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had long black hair today, and her eyes were icy blue instead of her normal green. She was satisfied she didn't look like her normal self, and headed out the door. On her way to meet kenzi, she stopped and grabbed a coffee, cherishing the drink as she walked to Amelia's. Once she entered the small diner, she spotted Kenzi sitting at a table with a woman with long black hair. She made her way over to the two, sitting in the chair next to her best friend.

"Ugh, kenzie who is this?" I asked, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Amane, this is Bo and you're not going to believe the night I had." Kenzie began.

* * *

Amane stared at Bo wide eyed, before glancing back at the video playing on Kenzie's phone, and then back at Bo. Kenzie had just told her everything that happened the night before, and she was less than excited about the news.

"Thanks for uh, saving my best friend and all, but I think me and kenzie should go." Amane said, ready to stand and leave, but Kenzie looked at her like she was nuts.

"What?! No. We have to know more! How cool is this stuff man?!" Kenzie said excitedly. She shot Amane a knowing look. "Besides.." She didn't finish the sentence, as Amane hit her in the thigh to shut her up. She didn't know Bo, and didn't feel like sharing any secrets.

"You just told me this girl gets hungry and then eats people's faces and kills them. I am sorry if I don't wanna hang out with her!" Amane said in a hushed voice.

"Its gonna be $10.59" the waitress said, handing the bill to Bo. Bo looked at her for a second before grabbing her arm.

"I'm a little short right now, is there any way I can come back later to make it up to you?" Bo said seductively. The girl looked frazzled.

"Oh god yes." The waitress said, and Bo got up before walking out. Amane and kenzie shared a glance before following.

"Wait- what was that?" Kenzie said.

"Let me get this straight, you can seduce people into doing what you want by touching them?" Amane asked, giving in to the interest that was building inside her. The two girls followed Bo down the busy street

"Pretty much. It takes a lot out of me, and it wears off, but yea." Bo said.

"Yet you're broke, live in a crack shack, and jump from town to town? What are you doing wrong, girl? God that is no life for a sex superhero." Amane chuckled at Kenzies words.

"You know I think I liked it better when you were scared of me." Bo said, as she did, a guy passed between them. Kenzie was on one side of Bo, and Amane was on the other. He walked between Amane and Bo, his eyes never leaving the latter of the two. Amane took the opportunity to swipe his wallet. The fool never even noticed.

"What you need is some kind of manager, and I nominate us." Kenzie said.

"Shocking. And no thanks." Bo said.

"Give us a chance. We would make a good team." Kenzie said as they rounded a corner. As soon as they turned amane pulled out his wallet, opening it. She froze as she saw a police badge. Fuck.

"OK. Look, This is not a game. Ok? Has it occurred to you that hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the best idea?!" Bo said.

"Has it occurred to you that I can make that decision myself." Kenzie shot back.

"Hey guys. The hottie that was checking Bo out on the street was a cop. Has it occurred to either of you how unlikely that is to be a coincidence the night after you murdered someone?" Amane said holding up the wallet. The two looked at her.

"You stole a cops wallet?" Kenzie panicked.

"I didn't know he was a cop. Just an easy target." Amane defended.

"We need to get outta here." Bo said, grabbing the girls by their arms and dragging them towards her car. "Now say I take you two with me. What's in it for you?"

"Survival. Momma always said find the toughest kid in the playground and make friends with them. And you are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kick ass to be your friend." Kenzie said. Amane knew she had a point, being around someone who could persuade other people with a touch would definitely help their... trade.

"Maybe." Bo said, opening her trunk.

"Come on, every superhero needs a sidekick. Let me be your Robin. And Amane could be Catwoman." Kenzie said. Amane looked up to see the cop from before with another guy. She quickly put his wallet in her jacket pocket.

"Guys." Amane said, and they looked over at the two guys.

"Take em." The one from before said. The darker cop smiled.

"Here we go." He said, and kenzie collapsed to the ground squeezing her head.

"KENZIE!" Amane yelled, grabbing her friend as the same thing happened to Bo. Amane glanced at the two cops, panicked. She instinctively grabbed the knife she knew was in Kenzie's boot as the dark one looked at her.

"What the hell did you do to them?" She asked angrily, standing up and stepping forward to be between them and her friends, the knife held firmly in her hand. His smile dropped.

"How-" he seemed to be asking himself, but the other went after her. Amane instinctively dodged to the side as he went to grab her, swinging the knife, cutting open his arm. As the dark skinned one approached, she punched him in the face. But the distraction allowed her other one to grab her from behind, his arms wrapping around her torso, trapping her arms to her body. He dragged her to the side as the other flagged down a van waiting at the end of the alleyway.

"Let me go you asshole." Amane demanded angrily. The guy she punched went to approach her, but she kicked out with both of her legs, hitting him in the chest, her heels digging in.

"Shit" he groaned as his back hit the wall "dyson control her.". The arms around her tightened to a painful point, causing Amane to groan as she tried to move her arm to stab him, but couldn't move her arm far enough.. As the van approached them, the back doors opened, and she watched the other cop grab Bo.

"Where are we taking her?" He asked, as he placed Bo's body in the van

"To the Ash. He insists an audience. This one too, he is gonna wanna see her." Amane tensed as Dyson, the one holding her spoke, before her struggles renewed with a new force.

"No way in hell you son of a bitch! Let us go." She snarled, kicking out, trying to get free. She heard him sigh, before letting her go. She stumbled forward, only for an arm to wrap around her throat, putting her in a choke hold. Amane panicked, and she brought the knife up, going to stab the man holding her, but his other arm caught her wrist, twisting it painfully until she dropped the knife. He let go of her wrist, his hand going to the arm he had around her neck, securing it in place as she struggled. She tried to get free, stomping on his foot, elbowing his gut, but nothing worked. Eventually her chest burned from lack of oxygen, and her vision started to blur.

"Sucks for them." Was the last thing she heard before it went dark.

* * *

"I don't understand your obstinacy. You know the rules. Just name your clan." Was the first thing Amane heard when she came to. She felt a throbbing in her head as she raised it to look around. She and Bo were handcuffed on chairs. She noticed the two cops from before, a few other people, and a darked skinned man in white staring at Bo. He must have been the one who spoke.

"Buddy, for the last time, I don't have a clan. Or bagpipes . or haggis. I'm not freaking Scottish." Bo said, and amane couldn't stop a smile. While she had no idea what they were talking about, she was pretty sure that wasn't it. "I mean what kind of cops are you anyways, what is this place?" Bo asked. Amane wanted answers too, but she was busy picking the lock on her cuffs with a bobby pin she had in her sleeve. It was hard, but she had years of experience with this kind of thing.

"I'm starting to think she isn't faking it" the other cop said.

"Fakin it? Just great." Bo said mainly to herself.

"Child, do you truly not know what you are?" He said leaning down to Bo's level.

"What am I?" Bo asked in amused. He stared her down for a couple of seconds, before Bo headbutted him. As he groaned, moving away, Dyson lunged forward, and Amane made her move

"Hey back off!" Amane shouted, shooting up from her chair, her hands free from cuffs as she pushed him aside, stopping him from going after Bo. Sure she had only just met Bo, but she had saved Kenzi'a life, so Amane would protect her. But she had second thoughts when she saw his fangs. Her eyes went wide as she registered he had fangs, and that his eyes were a bright gold.

"Ohmygod you have fangs." Amane squeaked, putting as much space between him and her as possible, her eyes never leaving him. Everyone stared at her

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" The guy in white asked. Amane shrugged.

"Years of experience?" Amane offered sheepishly as the other cop grabbed the cuffs, showing everyone the bobby pin sticking out of the lock. Before anyone could comment, the doors opened and a blonde woman wearing a lab coat walked in.

"I apologize. It's the Morrigan. She insisted on seeing her." She said, and the guy hid the cuffs behind his back as three more people walked in. Two bodyguards and a girl in a black dress.

"You were not invited." The guy in white said.

"I know. And I'm hurt. Now cut the shit. I heard a kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night. And not by a local. I'd like to know if there is a new player in town." The woman said, an annoyed look on her face.

"We are handling it." Dyson said.

"I don't speak to the help." She said. What a bitch.

"Hi. Hey. Yeah. Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Bo asked.

"Lauren, take her to the lab." The guy in white said.

"Take her." The woman in the black dress said right after. Dyson responded first, moving across the room at an inhuman speed, snarling and grabbing one by the neck before throwing him. Amane felt the other cop pull her back as his body slid right where she had been standing. He grabbed the second guy.

"ENOUGH!" The guy in white yelled. By now Amane had figured out it was probably the Ash, the guy the mentioned when they kidnapped them. Everyone froze. "Lauren needs to examine her." Amane watched as the doctor quickly and nicely convinced Bo to go with her.

"You can wait outside until they are finished." The ash said to the Morrigan. She huffed before walking out, leaving Amane alone in the room with the Ash and the two cops.

"Look, so I get why you took Bo, with her sucking on peoples faces until they die, and wolf boy over there, I'm sensing a connection. But why in the hell am I here?" Amane asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the three men.

"Why is she here?" The Ash asked.

"When we took Bo, she was immune to the sirens voice." Dyson stated.

"The sirens what?" Amane asked, confused. The ash looked at the other cop.

"Is this true.?" He asked. He nodded before looking at Amane. His lips formed like he was going to whistle, but no sound came out. Amane looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why are you making that face?" She asked him.

"See?" He said to the Ash, who stepped closer to Amane. He began to circle her, and putting Amane on edge..

"Interesting. What are you?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"Uhm- a Leo?" It was more of a question than an answer. "If you mean am I like Bo and wolf boy, yeah no. Definitely human." Amane said. He just stared at her.

"Take her to the lab for an examination and testing." He said to Dyson. Amane shot her eyes at him, her body tensing, ready to run.

"I don't think so. I don't do doctors. Or labs. Or test. And especially not needles." Amane said, backing away from the three men. Dyson sighed, before moving to her side, faster than she could catch, grabbing her arm and beginning to walk on the direction Bo had gone. Amane struggled, trying to get free of his grip.

"Let me go. I'm don't do doctors." Amane snapped, trying to pry his hand from her arm.

"Stop struggling." He demanding, pulling her along.

"Not gonna happen." Amane said defiantly. He sighed, before turning and grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder before he began walking again.

"Hey! Put me down you goddamn mother fucking asshole." Amane yelled, hitting his back. But it didn't even phase him, and soon enough they were in a doctors room, where he put her down on a table.

"Don't move." He growled , his eyes flashing gold.

"That doesn't scare me." She snapped at him as a doctor walked in.

"Call me when you are done." He said gruffly before leaving. The girl smiled at Amane before walking over to her table and setting down a bunch of needles and syringes.

"What are those?" Amane asked, her body on edge, ready to run. The doctor smiled at her.

"Sedatives, don't worry. I won't use them. They just make me have them on hand." She answered, before turning to her computer.

"Now just a few questions-" that was all she got out before Amane shot off the table, grabbed the syringe and put it in her neck, injecting it all in one swift movement. She was on the floor unconscious before she even had time to scream. Amane looked around quickly, before grabbing a scalpel and leaving the room. She hesitantly peaked through the window on the door, before stepping into the hallway. She quietly made her way through the oddly empty hallway. She didn't make it far. She turned a corner and ran face first into Dyson. Or more accurately Dyson's chest. She quickly stepped back, brandishing the scalpel between them like a weapon.

"What did you do?" He growled, his hand grabbing the wrist with the scalpel, twisting it painfully, causing her to drop it with a yelp. His hand went to grab her arm, but she swiftly moved to the side, before punching him in the jaw. He didn't even seem phased, but he let out an animalistic growl, and grabbed her. He dragged her back to the examination room, not seeming to even be bothered by her struggles or the long list of curse words that left her mouth. As he entered the room, he growled at the sight of the doctor on the floor. He lifted her up, before slamming her into the wall, his eyes flashing and fangs out as he growled. Before Amane could respond, the door opened.

"Alright I'll take over from here Dr- oh my god." Lauren froze at what she saw. She quickly walked over to the other doctor, grabbing the syringe that was on the floor next to her. She sighed.

"Dyson let her go." Lauren said. Dyson shot her a look that clearly stated no. "Let her go. She isn't going to comply with everyone threatening her." Dyson looked back at Amane, before letting her go. Amane immediately moved away from him, but he positioned himself in front of the door, blocking her from escaping. Amane glared at him.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" Lauren asked, amane glanced at her .

"Stella." Amane said. It wasn't the best name, but it was the one on the fake ID in her wallet. Dyson growled at her obvious lie.

"What's your real name?" Lauren asked.

"That's the only name you are getting." Amane said.

"Okay then, Stella, could you do me a favor and take a seat?" Lauren asked.

"No way in hell." Amane said. Once again Dyson growled, this time taking a step towards her.

"Dyson stop. Look it's nothing drastic. I just need a sample of your blood. One small vial for testing. I'll even use a butterfly needle." Lauren said gently.

"Then why the hell would you need an anesthetic?" Amane snapped. Lauren sighed

"That's just a precaution. In case you got violent. It wasn't necessary, but Dr. Amelia had them out just in case." Lauren said.

"You aren't leaving this room without that vial. So just do it " Dyson said impatiently. Amane stared at him, contemplating the possibility of getting past him. The dark look on his face told her that was probably not an option.

"One vial?" Amane asked, glancing over at the doctor. Lauren nodded.

"And a butterfly needle?" Amane asked. Lauren nodded one more time. Amane eyed Dyson wearily before nodding, and slowly making her way to the table and sitting down. Dyson moved closer, standing behind her as Lauren approached. Lauren gave him a glare , but he didn't move. The girl was acting like a cornered cat, who could strike at any time. And he wasn't risking her taking out another doctor. But he also used the opportunity to smell her. He had been so focused on the succubus, he never bother to smell her. And as he took in her scent, his body tensed. She smelt familiar. She smelt of some intoxicating scent that seemed to be like something from his past. She smelled of sea salt and vanilla, with a hint of fresh fallen snow. It was intoxicating, almost ethereal. He didn't understand the scent, or why it seemed somewhat familiar.

"Did you just sniff me?" Amane asked, turning to glare up at him as lauren got the needles ready.

"He is checking to see if you are human. He has a heightened sense of smell. Would you mind removing your cardigan" Lauren explained.

"Thats creepy as fuck." Amane said, causing Dyson to smirk. Amane did as the doctor asked, pulling the cardigan off her shoulders and down her arms. She folded it, and gently placed it on the table beside her. She held out her arm for the doctor. Her tank top had low back, exposing the skin of her back to almost below her scapulas. Dyson noticed markings on her back, and upon closer inspection, realised it was the moon phases. Only they seemed to be raised scars, depicting the moon phases one at a time down her spine, even past what he could see.

"Small pinch." Lauren said before putting the needle in her arm, and getting the vial of blood. Amane didn't even flinch.

"For someone who put up such a big fight, you took that well." Dyson said as Lauren removed the needle. His hand raised up, gently touching one of the moon phases on her back. She jerked forward, away from his touch.

"Go to hell." She snapped, annoyed with the man behind her. Lauren nodded to herself, ignoring the interaction between the two.

"Okay. Now I need to examine you." Lauren said, placing the vial of blood in some machine before turning to Amane.

"Examine me?" Amane asked, not liking the sound of that.

"I just need to check you over for any brands, or ritualistic scarring. Each clan marks their own differently." Lauren explained. "I'll need you to take off your clothes."

"That is not going to happen." Amane stated, shooting the doctor a hard glare.

"It won't be anything invasive. And Dyson will leave the room." Lauren said.

"No I won't." Dyson said from behind her. "I will stand in front of the door, and look away. But I will not leave."

"Dyson-" Lauren began.

"That is the only option I am giving you, Doctor. She has already taken out Dr. Alcrez. I am not risking her doing the same to you." Dyson growled out. Lauren glanced down at her coworker, who lay on the floor unconsious.

"It doesn't matter because I am not taking my clothes off." Amane said, butting into their argument.

"You will, or I will sedate you." Dyson stated, moving from behind her to grab one of the needles. Amane took the moment, to swiftly get up from the table and head towards the door, but as soon as her feet were on the ground, Dyson was standing in front of the door, one of the sedatives in his hand. Amane froze, her eyes never leaving him as she contemplated what to do. He raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her.

"It is a quick examination. It won't take long, and it isn't invasive." Lauren said. "We will both turn while you strip." She added the last part, seeing that Amane was still uncomfortable. Amane glanced between the two nervously.

"Please, I don't want to sedate you." Lauren said softly. Amane glanced at the doctor and nodded softly.

"If you try anything-" Dyson began, but Lauren cut him off.

"Dyson, turn around." Lauren demanded, sending a glare at the detective. Dyson returned it with a glare of his own, but turned to face the door. Lauren turned as well, and Amane took a deep breath. She slowly pulled down her pants, folding them and putting them on the table with her cardigan. She pulled off her shirt next, placing it down as well. She turned and sat on the table again. Hearing her sit, Lauren turned, smiling at the girl softly. She began her examination, checking her arms and legs first. Once she was done, she went behind Amane, letting out a soft gasp at the markings on her back.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lauren said quietly, more to herself than anyone in the room. Her words made Dyson turn, his eyes finding the markings on her back. He had been right. The markings had continued down her spine, showing the complete phases of the moon. Lauren's hand gently touched them, causing Amane's back to flinch involuntarily.

"What are they?" Lauren asked.

"Tattoos. I got them during a summer in Thailand." Amane said, the lie she had been telling people for years coming easily to her. "White ink is a big thing over there. Makes them look like scars. I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"And now?" Lauren asked.

"And now it just leads to a million unwanted conversations any time I go to the beach." Amane said. Lauren nodded, stepping back.

"You can get dressed. That's all I needed. I'll run the test and have a result in the next ten minutes." Lauren said. Amane stood and grabbed her pants, not needing to be told twice.

"What result?" Amane asked, as she pulled on the pants, buttoning them.

"The test will tell us what kind of Fae you are." Lauren said as Amane grabbed her shirt.

"Fae?!" Amane asked confused, and Dyson from his spot at the door.

"She was going to find out eventually. It's pretty much supernatural beings." She explained. Amane nodded, and she slipped on her shirt.

"Let's go." Dyson said, moving from the door and grabbing Amane's arm. She barely had time to grab her cardigan as he dragged her out the door. He brought her to a sitting area and told her to sit. Amane glared at him, but sat on the couch as the other cop entered the room. They began talking, and Amane took the time to look through his wallet. She pulled it out and filed through.

"So you are a detective." Amane stated, more to herself, as she was pulling out and looking through his cards. He looked over at her.

"Is that my wallet?" He said angrily.

"Yup." Amane said, popping the P. He walked over and snatched it out if her hand. " you know, being a cop and all, I figured you would have noticed it missing by now. Maybe you're just a sucky cop." She shrugged. He glared at her as the other cop laughed.

"I like her." He said.

"You must be his partner." Amane said.

"Detective Hale." He introduced. Amane nodded.

"Hopefully you are a better cop than your partner here." Amane grinned. Dyson growled.

"So what's your name?" Hale asked.

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Amane said.

"Why won't you just tell us. Why do you insist on being so damn difficult?" Dyson asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not being a willing hostage. I apologize for not cooperating with the people who kidnapped me!" Amane said sarcastically. Before anyone could say anything else, the Ash and Lauren walked into the room.

"I tested your blood. The results were... peculiar." Lauren said.

"What do you mean peculiar?" The Ash asked.

"Well. Her blood is definitely not human. But it also doesn't match anything we have on file" Lauren stated.

"We have records of every type of Fae in both the Light and the Dark." The ash stated.

"Well, clearly, she is something we haven't encountered before." Lauren stated. Amane felt nervous again, as the three males in the room all looked down on her.

"Tell me, what is it you can do?" The Ash asked her. Amane sighed in frustration.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She stated, glaring up at the man.

"It is possible that she hasn't developed any powers yet. Some species won't develop powers until around others of its kind." Detective Hale stated. The ash moved closer to Amane, squatting down in front of the couch she was sitting on, his hand going to her face, forcing her to look at him as he examined her. H didn't say anything at first, just took a moment to look her over, as if staring at her long enough would tell her what he needed to know.

"The results say she is Fae?" He asked Lauren.

"Yes." She confirmed. He nodded, before releasing her chin and standing.

"Powers or no, if the results say she is Fae, then she is Fae. She will be tested with the succubus.

"What succubus?" Amane asked.

"Bo." Lauren stated. And amane nodded. It made sense. The ash turned and left the room.

"Come on. I'll take you." Hale said, leading her away.

* * *

Amane stood in front of a large man. He looked like a giant. She glanced to her side at the weapons rack. This was some sick joke. They decided to test the two in 'ancient traditions.' And amane got stuck with the first part. Which meant battling a giant. It just wasn't fair. Amane grabbed two short swords and faced him. The ash said something about to the death, and it began. Amane dodge the hits it threw at her. She didn't want to hurt it, but she also didn't want to die. So she faced the creature and ran at it, sliding between its legs and cutting the back of its knees. As it fell to its knees screaming, she climbed its back and slit its throat. The crowd cheered as it fell to the ground dead. Amane swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she had never killed anything before. Amane turned to look at Bo, just in time to see a creature come up behind her and grab her head. She was about to interfere when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at the Fae angrily, about to object

"No it is her test. Just like yours." He said. Amane nodded, but was ready to kill the thing at a moment's notice. She wouldn't let it kill Bo. Amane watched until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Bo! Bo wake up! He's killing you Bo dammit wake up!" Amane looked over at Kenzi, relieved to see her friend. But another Fae walked up and grabbed Kenzi. Amane went to help but the one who had stopped her from helping Bo once again. Amane turned with a snarl, holding up the sword. He quickly let go. Amane walked over to the one that had kenzi.

"Let me go you lug. Bo wake up!" Kenzi yelled.

"Let her go." Amane snarled as Bo's eyes opened. The guy ignored Amane and she swung, slicing his arm. He immediately let go of kenzi with a pained yell and amane hugged her friend.

"She is mine!" Amane yelled to the crowd, daring anyone to try and touch Kenzi again..

"These two have passed the test. It has been witnessed. Children, you may choose your side." The ash said. Bo and Amane looked at each other before nodding.

"Neither. We choose human!" Bo yelled into the crowd.

* * *

Amane stepped out of the back of the creepy van behind Bo and Kenzi.

"I feel like we've been paroled." Bo said.

"You sort of have." Dyson said, shutting the doors.

"Any conditions on our release.?" Bo asked.

"No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business. And don't leave town." Dyson said. Amane huffed rolling her eyes. That wasn't gonna happen. There wasn't enough to steal in this town. Dyson didn't miss the gesture. "The elders want you where they can watch you."

"Not gonna happen." Amane said under her breath.

"Well they don't own us. And we are not very good at being obedient." Bo said. Dyson chuckled. No kidding.

"Learn. And when you need help" he said, holding out a card that kenzi immediately snatched.

"If we need help." Bo said.

"When. You need help, you can find me in the 39th division." He said before turning to leave. He stopped and looked back. "And Bo, you. Did good. And Amane." Amane's head shot up as he said her name. Who told him?! "You too. But be ready." He said before leaving. The girls sighed as they walked onto the street.

"What did he mean by that?" Kenzi asked, a worried look on her face..

"They tested my blood. They know I am not human." Amane explained. Kenzie's eyes widened.

"Wait, they know what-?" Kenzi began to ask, but Amane cut her off.

"Np. My blood didn't match anything they had in their database. They only know I am not human." Amane explained.

"Wait, you knew you weren't human?" Bo asked, finally catching on to the conversation. Amane and Kenzi shared a glance.

"Well..." Kenzi began, but Amane sent her a glare.

"You already know I am not human, why won't you tell me?" Bo asked Amane.

"It is not so much you, Bo. The only person who knows other than me is Kenzi, and that was by accident. I certainly don't want that freak show we just left to find out." Amane said.

"Look, if you want to stay with me, I need to know what you are. I won't tell them, I don't want them in our business any more than you do. Otherwise I am leaving." Bo stated.

"Amane just show her. She already knows you aren't human." Kenzi said. Amane sighed, staring at Bo as she contemplated telling her. There was a moment of silence between the three. Amane sighed once more, making up her mind. Bo's eyes widened as she watched Amane's long black hair change, morphing into snow white hair that fell in waves to just past her scapulas. Amane blinked, and her eyes went from being ice blue to an enchanting Lilac.

"How did you do that?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." Amane answered naturally. "I have been able to do things like that since I was five."

"What else can you do?" Bo asked.

"Honestly, not much. I can also change my clothes. A few other things here and there. But that's all really." Bo nodded at her response, seeming to contemplate what she had just seen.

"Is this what you really look like?" The question made Amane smile, and Kenzi laugh.

"Yes, it is." Amane answered. Bo nodded once again.

"Good. It is probably best they don't see this. Or find out about what you can do." Amane agreed with Bo's statement. In the blink of an eye, she had short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Bo stared at her.

"That will take some getting used to." Bo said, before continuing to walk.

"So what now?" Kenzi asked, following Bo. Amane sighed, following behind as well. They were in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
